Super Proposal
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is something that popped into my head so please enjoy and review.


Super Proposal

James Olsen paced back and forth thinking about what to say to his girlfriend Kara Danver. She was currently away saving some different species that weren't human. James also now remembered Kara saying something about someone on that planet; trying to crash it into another couldn't let that happen and she left immediately. But not before James told her to be careful and Kara smiled and kissed James cheek; and she told James she would and with that she was was also known as the favorite superhero Supergirl and there were only a very few people knew her secret and one of those people were her boyfriend James Oslen.

James stopped pacing for a few tense minutes to reach into his pocket; and pulled out a little black and looked at the ring inside. "I hope I can do this and not get cold feet and if I don't I hope Kara says yes." Meanwhile Kara Danver or otherwise known as Supergirl; was flying from back from god only knows where. At least she was able to stop the conflict on the alien planet;she ended up having to kill the enemy and that in itself shook her to the core. All she wanted to do was go home and cuddle with James and maybe forget about this whole event. But James being James would gently pry it out of her until she told him everything; and when he did that Kara didn't stand a chance.

Arriving home Kara saw her boyfriend James Olsen still up; and Kara noticed that he was nervous about something. Kara could even hear him talking to himself. At that moment in time Kara noticed something clutched in his hand and she was curious as to what it was.

"Hey James what's that in your hand?" Kara asked as she watched James jump ever so slightly into the air. Clutching the small mysterious thing close to his chest for dear life. James swiftly turned around and with a smile on his face said "Kara your home did everything go well."

Kara wasn't convinced by this and she strides in huge steps over to James; as she said "What's in your hand James?" "It's nothing Kara?" James started to say but he was interrupted by Kara who said "Don't tell me it's not nothing James Olsen! Now tell me right this minute what's in your hand!" "Its its" James started to stutter he couldn't get his words he wanted to say in front of his own girlfriend; and to make matters worse he began to start feeling a hot under his collar of his dress shirt. With an unwavering voice Kara said "I am warning you James this is your last chance. Now tell me what's in your hand."

Faltering under his girlfriend's gaze James said "Will you marry me Kara?" Kara took a step back and with a surprised look written all across her face; as she said "What did you just say James?" With incoherent thoughts filtering through her head Kara watched as James went down on one knee. "I asked you will you marry me Kara?" James said with a smile on his face and to emphasize his point he opened up the little black box and showed her the ring.

"So what's your answer Kara?" James asked as he got up from his kneeling position. Racing into James as fast as she could without burning the carpet up.

As James wrapped his arms around Kara's waist and planted a kiss on her lips. Breaking the kiss after a few minutes James pulled away; much to the disappointment of Kara. "So I'll ask you again Kara. What is your answer?" James asked as he held his breath waiting for his girlfriend's answer.

Wrapping her arms around James neck and planting another kiss on his lips; pulling back slightly with a smile on her face Kara said "Yes James I will marry you!" Overjoyed James screamed "YES! SHE SAID YES!" Kara just laughed at his reaction to her answer to his proposal. Slipping the ring on to her finger James says out loud in a whisper "I am engaged to Supergirl and I couldn't have been happier." Kara just laughed as she kiss James again;she herself couldn't have been happier. As far as Kara was concerned she was engaged to a wonderful and amazing man; and she wondered where life would take them.


End file.
